


朱婻 完整版

by abc305614



Category: 20030307
Genre: Other, 太微 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614
Relationships: 父子
Kudos: 4





	朱婻 完整版

身上的鎏金九龙袍变得破破烂烂，被鲜血浸染得辨认不出本色，破洞处露出的皮肤无一处是能入眼的，只有纵横交错的棕褐痂疤，与盛开在荆棘之上的鲜红花朵，触目惊心。

黑牢的窗子隐隐透出光来，带着最深处的秘密揭开了在半空中交媾的灰尘们的遮羞布，吸入肺叶的全是晦涩发朽。

也是一把刀子。

“咳咳…咳…”

太微瘫坐在地，曲拳抵住苍白的唇，刀割般的疼痛漫上喉头，铁锈味盈满口腔，但是那双眼睛古井无波、无悲无喜。

于血液顺着藤条流下，滴落在地的的脆声中，太微深吸一口腐朽的空气，平复了呼吸，那双黑白分明的眸子微微抬起，映出一身银龙帝袍的新天帝，神情冷峻，好似冬日里第一场雪，总是让太微全身发寒，牙关打颤。

真的很痛苦啊。

他却扯出一个平静的笑来，语气轻快，道:

“陛下想不想听我讲一个故事?”

润玉皱起剑眉，带着伤痕的手难以觉察地摩挲着手中粗糙的藤条，语气冷漠:

“你又想干嘛?”

毕竟对一个漠视了自己多年的父亲，润玉觉得从前也不过是虚与委蛇，何况现在他只是个阶下囚。

他其实并不在意润玉如何回答，因为，今日，注定只是自己人生的句号。

太微神态颇有几分孩童天真之态，癫中带笑。

万年前的故事终是于发酵到了极致的绝望中拉开了序幕，迷雾中的他看不见的自己的双手，只能听见痛苦的声音。

“陛下知道吗，在几万年前有这样的一个孩子，他出生于帝王之家，是天帝的二儿子……”

缺水多日的嗓子干涩嘶哑，于黑暗压抑的牢房中好似低吟哀泣，掠开了水光掩埋着的回忆与午夜梦回时的黑色梦魇。

是绝望。

“他的大哥是一条青蛇，弟弟是一只赤狐……而他是一尾金龙…他本应是最尊贵的天界二殿下…可惜啊…他的父帝一点都不喜欢他”

“冷嘲热讽，横眉以对是常有的事情……”

“父帝…”

年幼的他艰难地迈着步子，向着父帝高大的背影追去，灼热的阳光刺的他双目疼痛，泪水不断地涌出。

“父帝…”

他忍住颤抖的哭腔，带着伤痕的手终于攥住了华贵龙袍的一角。

“放开!”

父帝毫不留情地打落了他的手，步子迈得更大更快。

他瘫坐在地，膝盖处传来火辣辣的疼，鲜血渐染了素白的衣裳。

他不过是摔倒了，想讨一个安慰罢了。

“兄长、弟弟儿时都是和父帝一同住在太辰宫的，只有他一人独居于冷清的璇玑宫中，无人侍奉，日日夜夜一人修炼、就寝。要不是兄长时不时会来看他，哪怕就算是死在了宫殿某个角落，也无人在意吧……”

太微以袖掩住苍白的唇不住咳嗽了几声，面上呛了几分薄红，脏兮兮的衣袖上划开了几道小小的朱羽。

平日在朝堂上不动声色的帝王，脸上难得出现了疑惑之色，剑眉皱的更深。

这个‘他’是谁，一听便知是谁，可用意何在?

“成年之后，那孩子得了个夜神之位，夜夜独立于布星台上，与漫天冰冷凄清的星星为伴，无人过问…而他的兄长获封太子，风光无限，父帝也对他越发苛刻、猜忌…”

“可就算他的父帝这么对他，他还是心存希冀，卑微到了尘埃里，只是希望父帝可以看自己一眼……”

“你说他傻不傻？”

“微恭喜兄长获封太子，相信兄长日后定是明君…”

他发自真心地祝贺兄长，谦卑的笑容中藏了几分苦涩，让人难以觉察。

兄长也笑，“多谢。只是你今日为何不参加宴席？”

布星台上的冷风撩起了他的发丝，他一挥手，流星纷纷划破漆蓝的夜幕，燃尽自我后，落进了落星谭中，溅起了水花。

“父帝不喜微，微还是不要去了，免得惹父帝心烦…”

熄灭的流星，像极了他自己。

润玉看到了火光，它在太微的眼里逐渐溟灭。

“他确实傻……”

“父帝冷落他这么多年，可只要父帝一招手，对他笑一笑，他就什么苦难都忘了，欢欣雀跃地跑向父帝…”

太微扯开一个虚弱又自嘲的笑来，似悲似喜，事实上却没有看透一切。

“所以？”

“所以？所以在父帝派人传口谕请他去太辰宫的时候，他没有一丝怀疑，他还以为父帝终于看到他了…”

不知道为什么，润玉心中隐隐不安起来。

“他满心欢喜地跪在父帝面前，却怎么也没想到，迎接他的，父帝无情的强暴…”

“他的衣服被撕成了碎片，双腿被大力地掰开，他那好父帝还发现了他小心翼翼掩饰了千年的秘密，笑得像个疯子……他哭着喊着，求父帝不要这么对自己，可惜了，没有用……”

“他还是被糟蹋了…”

“刺啦…”

裂昂声尤为刺耳。

他被灵力禁锢着，像是案板上的鱼肉，任人宰割，无助地看着父帝的大手撕裂了自己的衣衫，扯下了自己的亵裤。

“不要!不要!”

父帝掰开他的双腿，发现了自己的秘密，这个让他自卑了几千年的秘密…

他溢满泪水的双目清楚地看见了父帝眼中的猩红还有嘴角丧心病狂的笑。

“求求父帝了，不要这么对儿臣，父帝有什么不喜欢儿臣的地方，儿臣会改的…”

“我的好儿子，你怎么这么天真…要怪就怪你这张漂亮勾人的脸蛋，时不时就要勾引父帝一番…”

没有任何扩张措施，父帝直直肏了进去。

疼，真的好疼。

他失声尖叫起来。

“嘶，下面这张宝贝小嘴还咬得父帝这么紧…”  
.  
他心如死灰，一张俊脸疼的扭曲，承受着来自亲父的侵犯，他微微偏过头去，瞧见了床边被撕烂的素白衣裳。

这原是他为了见父帝特意穿的……

润玉刻着黑棕痂疤的手因为过度握紧而暴出了青筋，藤条在微微颤抖。

太微喉头一动，咽下了口中浓郁的血腥，他微微抬眼，看见了帝王眸子中落魄的自己，以及其中透出的震惊，甚至还有怜悯。

怜悯? 这对活了万年的自己来说还真是新鲜玩意。

太微不由得感到好笑。

故事仍在继续。

“他被囚禁了两年……在这两年里，他的父帝对他非打即骂，稍有不顺心的地方便会拿他出气，床上更是如此……他早已心如死灰，却不得不说些甜言蜜语让自己在这个禽兽面前好过些…”

见身下人贝齿紧咬，不肯泄出半分呻吟的样子，昊天面上颇为得意，也有些愠怒，顶撞雌穴的力度不由得狠了些。

“你他妈倒是叫出来啊，小骚货，平时在床上不是叫得很欢吗?”

“唔…不…”

他微微偏过头去，便看见了结界外的兄长，广袖蓝袍，修长的手指翻阅着书页，神情专注。

而他呢…正被衣冠整洁的父帝压在省经阁书廊的软榻上侵犯，自己只是他的泄欲工具，毫无尊严可言……

绝望的泪水从桃花眼中涌出，流入鸦青的鬓发之中。

“小骚货，你要是不叫给本座听，本座就撤了着结界…”

一只大手捏住了他的下巴，留下了淡粉的指印。

不！绝对不可以！……

他还是选择了妥协，松开了原本紧咬的贝齿，渗出的血珠润泽了唇瓣，更添一份艳丽勾人。

“父帝，你…疼疼…微儿…”

父帝看起来高兴极了，低头擒住了他的嘴唇，舌尖扫过唇瓣，血液与龙涎交织在一起，充斥着整个口腔。

他的泪流得更凶，不知道为什么，兄长捧着书的温润模样在黑暗中逐渐淡去，父帝那双猩红的眸子与污言秽语反而越发的清晰。

他几乎要被溺死在这浓烈的性爱里。

“父帝……”

“莫要打断我，陛下…”

润玉喉头发涩，不再言语。不知怎么的，他突然想到一句话，可恨之人必有可怜之处。

“两年后，父帝不知道为什么，居然放了他，但是威胁他不准将此事泄露半分，只能对外说是去四方云游了……”

“他面上乖巧地答应了，心里却早就已经黑了！”

“为什么！为什么！两年了，你还是怀不上！”

父帝崩溃地朝他大吼，两只大手死死抠住他单薄的双肩。

他看着父帝愤怒到猩红的双眼，不知所措，身子不由得发抖，泪水充盈眼底。

“父帝…”他害怕地摇头，“我真的不知道…”

昊天一口银牙咬的嘎吱响，眼神狠厉。

“本座就不信了!”

“不要…不要…”

昊天对求饶之声充耳不闻，将人粗暴地推倒在白玉地板上，随手撕裂了太微身上仅有的一件外袍，没有任何前戏，狠狠地艹了进去。

一双白皙的葱根因为剧痛不停地痉挛起来，薄如杏兰的指甲戳进了细嫩的手掌心中，渗出了鲜血。

这场性事比以往任何一次都要疯狂，大力的操弄几乎让他觉得自己的五脏六腑也在颤抖，滚烫的精液不断射入自己那处，敏感的身子被动承受一次又一次的高潮，太微不禁眼帘微敛。

疼…好疼…

刚一醒，便是酸痛蔓延全身，几乎连动手指头的力气也没有。

昊天站在床榻旁，对着铜镜整理仪容，余光瞥见床上的人醒了，微微偏头，琉璃眸子里满是冷漠，莹白冠冕上的瑱帘叮叮当当作响，薄唇轻启，只道：

“你可以走了…不过，要是被本座知道你出去乱说，后果，我的好儿子，你应该是知道的。”

言罢，缓缓勾起一个阴鸷的笑来。

他不寒而栗。

脚步声逐渐远去，直至房门被关上那刻，他嘶哑着嗓子，哭了起来。

太微微微眯起晶亮的桃花眼，眸子里的润玉的脸庞开始渐渐变得模糊，像是虚空里的一团混沌，随后又汇聚成了他的样子，那个自己恨到骨子里的男人。

他知道，他们原本长得就是极像的。

“他开始变得心狠手辣、变得不择手段……他还学会了察言观色、学会了笼络人心。”

他漫不经心地执起酒杯，一饮而尽，晶莹的酒液自殷红的嘴角滑下，流入衣襟，水光亮泽。

他眼睑微敛，眉目流转间自然是瞧见了兄长略显呆滞的眼神，瞧的自然是自己那截玉藕般的脖颈。

他只装作不知，红唇微翘，“微听闻兄长明日便要离开天界出征魔界了......所以今日特来拜访兄长。”

太微如玑珠落银盘的声音将廉晁的神思拉了回来，廉晁连忙挥去了心里那些旖旎想法。

“二弟有心了......”

太微的表情恰到好处，做足了一幅弟弟为兄长担忧的模样，沾染过鲜血的白皙葱根将那杯掺了毒药的酒杯送到廉晁面前。

“此去魔界凶险万分，微希望兄长平安归来......”

廉晁不疑有他，爽快地接过，一饮而尽。

看着那人对自己毫不设防，太微心中不由得嗤笑。

明日，就是兄长你的忌日了。

“他要报复他的父帝，他要让他的父帝不得好死......”

太微脸上不由得露出了阴毒的神情，着实让润玉心惊。

“明日便是天帝的寿辰大典，正是动手的好时机，到时候，想必太乙仙上应该知道怎么做吧？”

他笑得明媚，白玉无瑕的手搭在太乙肩上，红唇凑近太乙耳边，呵气如兰。

太乙被美人身上魅人的龙涎香熏得找不到北，喉结微动，“臣但凭二殿下差遣”

说着那只手竟是握住了美人软如无骨的手，妄图一亲芳泽。

太微勾起冷笑，不动声色地将手抽出。

“那明日，就拜托太乙仙上了......”

“真是亏了他这张好皮囊，一切部署都进行的很顺利，而且那禽兽在天界早就不得人心了，篡位篡得很是成功呢......”

太微低下头，苍白的指尖细细描摹着衣袖上的血迹，仿佛在说一件无足轻重的小事。

“父帝，你没想到吧，你也有这一天？”

太微一身华贵的鎏金九龙袍，与阴暗潮湿的黑牢格格不入，白玉的指尖轻轻挑起昊天的下巴。

昊天喉间发出困兽般的嘶叫，一双猩红的眸子死死地盯着面前美艳又危险的二儿子。

“你这贱人，本座当初就应该把你杀了！”

太微也不恼，只是轻翘红唇，毫不留情地朝昊天的脸上扇了一个巴掌。

“啪！”

“啊！贱人！”

昊天更加疯狂地挣扎起来，沉重的锁龙链碰撞着，叮当作响。

“呵，本座是贱人，那父帝自己又是什么好东西？事到如今，这都是父帝你逼本座的。”

太微笑得明艳，眼神却狠毒，指节分明的玉手漫不经心地拈起了桌上锋利的刀子。

闪着寒光的冰冷刀片如同蛇信子，亲密地贴着昊天苍白的脸，尔后，缓缓地割出了一道深可见骨的伤痕，鲜血顺着昊天颚角流下，滴落在黑牢的地面上，滴答滴答的声音让太微内心欢愉无比。

“啊啊啊！你这大逆不道的孽子！”

“哈哈，父帝，你都不知道，我有多么讨厌你这张脸！一看到你，我就忍不住作呕！”

说着，他却是忍不住哭了出来，手上的动作也未曾停止，一刀比一刀狠绝，话语一句比一句狠毒。

最后那把刀毫不犹豫地插进了昊天的喉管，血液四溅，温热的龙血喷洒到了太微的脸上。

他不由得闭上了眼，一只手颤抖地抚上了略有弧度的小腹。

“可惜啊，上天还是不肯放过他，他有了孩子......”  
“那畜生的孩子......”

“呕...”

太微一张俊脸惨白，虚弱地趴在床边，明明反胃得很，却一点也吐不出来。

那双含着水光的美目里满是狠毒，葱根紧紧攥成一团，薄如杏兰的指甲戳进了掌心软肉里，鲜血顺着龙床流到了白玉地板上，好似冬日里的红梅。

“喝了这么多药还是打不掉！”

他一口银牙咬得嘎吱响，恨恨地将床旁几案上的空药碗扫落在地，磅啷一声，药碗应声而碎，碎末飞扬。

“畜生，死了还要留这个孽种来折磨本座......”

“他可一点都不喜欢这个孽种，他恨不得在摇篮里就掐死他。”

太微又咳嗽起来，这一咳，好似要把肺叶子都咳出来。

藤条上的倒刺扎进了润玉的掌心，他却不觉得痛，只是呆呆地看着地上被逼入绝境的太微。

“哇哇哇”

躺在摇篮里的婴儿挥舞着小手，哭得撕心裂肺，小脸上满是泪痕。

“给本座闭嘴！”

被吵得实在是烦了，太微将刚刚翻开的奏折又狠狠地摔在了地上，快步走到摇篮旁，脸色不善。

他揪住孩子的领口，将半个身子都拎了起来：“安静！别哭了！”

大概是被吓到了，孩子停止了哭泣，只是那张哭得通红的小脸让人看着实在觉得可怜。

可惜，太微不觉得。

“哇哇哇！”

呆滞了一两秒之后，那撕心裂肺的哭声又开始了，甚至比之前还要响亮。那双肉肉的小手攥着母亲的衣袖，不肯放手，眼泪和口水糊了满袖子。

“烦死了，来人！把他放到偏殿去！”

他毫不留情地将衣袖抽了出来，嫌恶地看着衣袖上那一片水渍，用法术消去了才好。

“那孩子长大了之后，越来越像那个人了...他看着就讨厌!”

“所以那孩子过得很是艰辛，就好像第二个他...而他自己也成了第二个父帝......”

“那般的，不是人...”

一身红裳的旭凤趴在太微脚边，把玩着南海鲛人族上贡的鲛人珠，天真幼稚的小脸上满是对父亲的儒慕之情。

旭凤注意到了御花园那角的一袭白。他知道那是谁，于是那只细嫩的手扯了扯太微的衣摆，童稚的声音充满不解。

“父帝，兄长为什么站在那边不过来啊？”

太微抬眼，微眯那双多情的桃花眼，他自然看到了那孩子躲在一旁的孤单模样，那双像极了他生父的眸子满是渴望和小心翼翼。

他的语气冷漠的很，只道：“他愿意站在那里就站在那里，旭儿自己玩。”

龙族向来耳力极佳。

年幼的润玉只是缓缓张开了自己的双手，露出了遍布痂疤的掌心，落下了泪水。

一颗鲛人泪静静地躺在手心，诉说着亘古的孤独。

“最可笑的是，他的下场和他父帝简直一模一样...”

“呵呵，他被自己的大儿子篡了位，成了阶下囚。”

太微以袖掩唇，无声笑得凄惨。

“天界才是这六界之中最残酷的伪善之地！”

他的大儿子润玉，这块从自己身上掉下来的肉，此时正站在殿下，铿锵有力地指控着自己的罪行。

他坐在龙椅上，看着润玉一袭白衣，身姿挺拔如苍松，恍惚间，润玉仿佛就是那人的样子。

他笑了，似乎是在嘲讽自己，你看看，历史重演。

他拍案而起，化为了原身，一条威武的金龙腾空而起，朝着润玉飞去。

润玉眼中有了微薄水光，也化出了原身。

乌云中，两条龙在拼了命的撕咬，都想置对方于死地，天空下起了沾染了鲜血的龙鳞雨。

终于，金龙发出了一声响彻天界的悲鸣，如秋之落叶，无力地摔在了地上，半死不活。

故事戛然而止，蔓延了万年的悲伤随着故事结束。

润玉几乎站都站不稳，手中藤条掉落，落进了那一方浅浅的血谭里。

“父帝...”

他缓缓跪倒，银白的龙袍沾上了泥垢和灰尘，那只指节分明却又刻着棕黑痂疤的手小心翼翼地伸向太微。

看着跪在自己面前的润玉，太微蓦地疯狂大笑起来，声音尖利骇人。

“陛下长得玉树临风......可是我看着这张和他那么像的脸，实在是觉得恶心啊！”

听见这句话，润玉的手生生地顿在了半空，不敢再前进半分。

那笑声未能持续久。

“噗...”

润玉呆呆地看着太微那张红唇喷出了鲜血，温热的龙血喷溅润玉的脸上、衣服上。浓重的血腥味让润玉觉得头晕目眩，比兵变篡位那日还要让人难以忍受。

太微的瞳孔开始涣散，那双桃花眼一点一点地失了神采，好似湮灭了的星光，叫人疼惜。

他最终还是倒进了润玉的怀里，彻底地闭上了眼睛。

他眼前泪光模糊，收拢了双臂将太微紧紧搂在怀里，于万籁寂静中，他仿佛又回到了儿时那一天......

那一天，霞光万丈，一身素白常服的父帝坐在虹桥下，手执酒杯，笑得极致艳丽。

“哈哈哈...”

他似疯似痴地轻笑出声，从不示人的泪水一颗一颗地滑落，“滴滴答答”，滚落在地。

赤金龙鳞覆盖着的，是一颗残破不堪的心。


End file.
